Vegeta's Vacation
by King Vegeta
Summary: Vegeta and Bulma go to a tropical resort. I hope the resort has insurance!


---=* As with the last Vegeta story, this one takes place shortly after the Cell Saga. I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters within. Don't sue me, it's bad karma. :-P *=---  
  
Vegeta's Vacation  
  
Vegeta scoured the kitchen at Capsule Corp, looking for something to eat before his training. Bulma enters the room with baby Trunks.   
  
"YOU DAMNABLE WENCH! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY POP-TARTS?!"  
  
"They're right here, Vegeta, calm down already", she says as she takes them out of a cabinet. "You know, you've been wound a little tighter than usual lately...maybe it's time we took a family vacation..."  
  
"A WHAT? With you and that blasted child along, I would certainly not call that a vacation!"  
  
"I'll find a sitter for Trunks!"  
  
"I do not require a vacation."  
  
"Vegeta, all you do is train and train trying to get stronger than Goku, but you never seem to succeed...you might as well have some relaxation time."  
  
"And let Kakkarot become even stronger while I relax? I don't think so."  
  
"I'll do that thing you like..."  
  
Vegeta's ears perk up. "Really?"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
An hour later, they're in their car heading for some tropical island.  
  
"Why do we need this infernal contraption, anyway? I can go faster than it!"  
  
"Go if you want...the reservation is in my name, so if you get there before me, you'll have to wait."  
  
Vegeta grits his teeth. "I refuse to relax this weekend. I will concentrate on my training!"   
  
"Would you shut up, Vegeta? This was supposed to be a romantic weekend..."  
  
"WHAT? YOU MEAN YOU DRAGGED ME ALL THE WAY OUT HERE TO DO SOMETHING YOU COULD EASILY DO AT HOME?"  
  
"Ahem...since when does it ever happen at home. Whenever I want to do it, you're training...whenever you want to do it, you barge in and demand it at inappropriate times, like my parent's wedding anniversary or during one of my dinner parties!"  
  
"And you never agree! You are my mate...you are supposed to service me when I see fit!"  
  
"Watch it, or the only service you'll get this weekend is room service."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, at the tropical resort...  
  
"Okay, people...it seems that the one known as Vegeta is coming here. Many of you have probably heard about this guy...everything has to be perfect, or we're toast. Ignore the other guests and concentrate on him. If he become irate, let him punch you...it's the best way to handle it."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bulma and Vegeta step out of shuttle and head for the resort. They gets their keys from the desk and enter their suite.  
  
"This room displeases me."  
  
"Vegeta...behave yourself. I don't want a repeat of what happened at Trunks' birthday party..."  
  
"That clown was grating on my nerves...he deserved what he got."  
  
"Whatever...wow! Vegeta, look! They have a hot tub!"  
  
"It's 120 degrees outside!"  
  
"Can't take the heat, Vegeta?"  
  
"How dare you speak to me like that!"  
  
"Vegeta, this room is perfect. Although I did specifically request one with a skylight...though with you around, we'll have one soon enough...", she jokes as she begins taking off her clothes.  
  
"Ah, so you're finally ready to service me..."  
  
"Actually, I wore my swimsuit under my clothes...I'll be in the hot tub!"  
  
Vegeta grumbles and flies off in serach of a place to train. He lands on a golf course.   
  
"Hey you with the spiky hair!", yells a voice. "We need a fourth...interested"  
  
"A fourth what?", Vegeta snarls.  
  
"Golfer."  
  
"Not interested. I need to train, and you are in my way."  
  
"We were here first, buddy...so get lost!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bulma is sitting in the hot tub on the roof. "I wonder what Vegeta's up to...", she says.  
  
Large energy blasts start erupting all over the golf course, distant screaming is heard. The island's doomsday warning is sounding.  
  
"Well, that's one less thing I need to wonder about.", she says with a sigh.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vegeta looked around. "Ahh...now it is a nice flat surface...perfect for my training!"  
  
Vegeta sensed a familiar ki. He turned around only to see Gohan standing right in front of him.  
  
"SPAWN OF KAKKAROT! WHAT DO YOU WANT?! I MUST TRAIN!"  
  
"I saw your 'training' all the way from home. What's the deal? Bulma said you two were on a romantic weekend...", Gohan said.  
  
"She annoys me...now leave...before I make you."  
  
"Do you really think you're strong enough to make me leave, Vegeta? _You_ leave...go be with Bulma!"  
  
Vegeta thought to himself. ~~I hate to admit it, but Kakkarot's brat is more powerful than I am. Perhaps I should go see the woman. I haven't been serviced in quite some time...~~  
  
"Very well, boy. I will spend time with the woman...but first you must grant me a battle.", Vegeta said with a grin.  
  
"I don't have time for this, Vegeta!"  
  
Vegeta powers up and fires a ki blast at Gohan. Gohan transforms and slaps it away effortlessly. Vegeta flies up and lands a barrage of punches on Gohan. Gohan punches Vegeta across the face, appears above him, and slams him into the ground. Vegeta gets up, barely able to stand. He wipes the blood from him chin.   
  
"Had enough, boy?", Vegeta taunts.  
  
"You're too weak to continue, Vegeta. Go see Bulma.", Gohan says.  
  
"You're to afraid to continue our battle."  
  
"Whatever. I have to get home.", Gohan says as he powers down and flies away.  
  
"Hmph...he gave up.", Vegeta said as he collapsed to the ground in pain.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vegeta stumbles out to the hot tub where bulma is. He gets inside.  
  
"No offense, Vegeta, but I think you overdid it on the training..."  
  
"Training can never be overdone..."  
  
"So you finally decided to join me...what changed your mind?"  
  
"Sometimes, even Super Saiyans need rest...", Vegeta says.  
  
"Well, I hope you didn't plan on resting tonight.", she says with a wink.  
  
"Huh? Oh...I see...", Vegeta says with a grin. ~~This "vacation may actually turn out better than I thought.~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
